Power Rangers God Strike
by SentaSophia
Summary: Death has decided the human's stupidity has gone on long enough and has waged war, using older deities to kill off everything. Left with no choice, Life enlists the help of the three biggest pantheons. Unfortunately, if Gods were to wage war the Earth would be doomed so they must find their warriors. But will they find them in time or will Death exterminate every living thing?
1. Life's Trial!

**And here is the beginning of my new work, one that I have been working on quietly for a while. As per usual, I don't own the Power Rangers. Enjoy!**

 **High Priest Mors is portrayed by Ben Barnes**

 **Caio is portrayed by Jason Momoa**

 **Muria is portrayed by Teressa Liane**

 **Suma is portrayed by KJ Apa**

 **Anima is portrayed by Dove Cameron**

 **Evan Tanner is portrayed by Alex O'Loughlin**

 **Wesley Collins is portrayed by Jason Faunt**

Prologue

 _The human race has always made stupid decisions. From the numerous wars that no one seemed to learn from to the individual decisions of a human. All the while Life and Death have watched with mixed emotions. Life's eyes held sadness and hurt at the ill acts humans have done against one another while Death's eyes held anger and some hatred. Life knew not to intervene in the world of man but Death… Death grew tired of the human's stupidity. Death waged war against the human race forcing Life to fight back. This is where the story starts and how it ends is anyone guess…_

From another plane, one of darkness, a darkened man watch the goings on of the world above. A growl escaped his lips as he saw a man murder another over nothing but mere money. He couldn't fathom why people would do such things. But then again what he had done had gone against what he stood for. Death was supposed to be a neutral force but he wasn't, not anymore. And in doing this he waged war against Life herself. Thinking back to the pale beauty, he shuddered. While she may look innocent, he knew otherwise. Like him she was fulling capable of taking what was hers. Footsteps brought the man from his reverie as he turned to meet them. Standing in front of him was a brute of a man or god actually. With long dark hair and piercing almost black eyes. His garb consisted of a leather jacket over a plan vee neck tee with the remnants of tattoos showing on his chest. He had on black skinnier jeans tucked into combat boots. Daunting in size, the man stared down the behemoth in front of him.

"Sir," the man boomed softly, "we have located Anima." The man he addressed looked at him pleased as he smiled making his olive skin and darkened eyes twinkle.

"And where is she, Caio," the man purred. The behemoth of a man, Caio, looked up at him as he smiled and looked at the darkness showing the earth above them. The other man turned to look at the darkness as the image changed to the pale conundrum he knew.

"High Priest Mors," another voice echoed throughout the chamber. The darkened man, High Priest Mors, turned to see another beauty walk in the room. Her pale skin and bright blue eyes accented her blonde hair as is cascaded onto a black long sleeve skintight dress with black leggings and black boots.

"Muria," the High Priest answered back curiously as the woman, Muria, stopped.

"Suma has found the exact location of Anima," Muria spoke softly. Caio smiled as the High Priest nodded and looked back at the darkness. Muria and Caio watched for a moment before turning to leave.

"Find Anima and bring her to me," the High Priest said evenly, "I can't have her interfering in what I have planned. But do not harm her! She will only attack if her attack her first or she sees no other option." Both Caio and Muria nodded as the left the room. High Priest Mors just watched as the pale beauty in front of him had no idea of the danger that was no coming to meet her or so he thought.

~GodStrike~

Walking through the grove she had called home, Life looked around as she sighed. A gentle breeze blew her long pale hair around as her pale blue eyes scanned the area. Something on the breeze felt off but she couldn't put a finger on what. She had to get back to her realm soon. While there was much death in this realm there was also a lot of life and that was what was giving her the energy. Another sigh escaped her as a chill went down her spine. Spinning around, causing her mid-thigh length dress to flare out a bit, Life looked behind her but saw nothing. Rubbing the long sleeves of her dress before adjusting the scarf around her neck, Life went further into the grove. Her knee length boots crunched the leaves as fall began to seep into the land. She had to admit this area was gorgeous but her mind had to focus on what she had come here to do. She made it to the small cottage she called home here before looking over shoulder one more time. Satisfied that she wasn't followed, Life went inside to find the objects she sought. She rummaged through some drawers before turning to her chest at the foot of the bed. A headache began to pound as she dropped to one knee. Her strength weakened before multi-colored lights shone from the chest. Weakly, Life reached out and the bag containing the lights shot into her hand. Instantly her strength returned and she got up shakily.

"I need to figure this out soon," she murmured to herself, "I can't stay in this world for much longer." She opened the back and saw elemental looking talisman as a memory surged forward.

 _Death had begun his onslaught while Life watched wide-eyed. Never before had this happened but she knew something must be done. With that she ran through her home until a blast rocked it. Life grunted as she was thrown into a wall and in walked Caio. The immensely muscular man smiled down at the petite girl before looking past her. Life followed his gaze and saw another person. This one looked no older than her physically. His brown hair spiked up a bit as his amber eyes twinkled with the destruction caused. Life narrowed her eyes as she studied the two men. They both seemed happy at having caught her off guard so Life smirked when she dove through one of the windows. Both the men yelled in surprise as Life landed on her feet and took off running. With a flick of her wrist, her normally flowy dress changed into a slightly shorter version._ _She kept running, the wind sending her long pale blonde hair flying. She was almost to her destination when another figure stepped out in front of her. Skidding to a stop, Life saw a blonde woman walk out with a tall man. Life's eyes widened as the man smirked._

 _"Hello Anima," he laughed as he stared her down. Life or better known as Anima stared back at him as she sensed someone come up behind her. Taking a deep breath, Anima ducked down and set a leg into the gut of the brutish one flipping off him and kicking back the smaller more maniacal one. The two skidded back toward the man and woman. The man looked amused while the woman looked angry. The woman was about to charge forward when the man stuck his hand out. Anima looked up and right into his eyes._

 _"Mors," she spoke softly, "what have you done?" The man, Mors, laughed as he summoned his scythe._

 _"I grew tired of the stupidity," he cackled, "the race above us know nothing of what hides in the darkness. So now I will give them something to fear but first I must get you out of the way. You are the only one that can stop me. But I unfortunately cannot kill you or else I die as well so you will be my prisoner than." Mors stalked forward as Anima's eyes narrowed and she took a fighting stance. At that point Life and Death begun an intricate dance. Each time Mors would swing at Anima she would dance away from it and each time Anima sent a kick towards Mors he would block her. Neither seemed to be gaining any ground until Mors grew tired._

 _"Enough!" he bellowed and sent a blast at Anima. It sent her back as she cried out in pain before an ethereal line appeared connecting her to the ground. Mors laughed as he stalked forward and Anima struggled to get up._

 _"This will keep you tied to this plane," Mors laughed, "even if you manage to escape your prison; you need to come back here or else you die." Anima growled as she stood shakily as Mors stalked off. He motioned for the two males to grab her. As the two ascended on her, a fierce gale kicked up as a yellow light filled person appeared or would have person except he was made from wind. The windy man looked at the two and put his hand out, shooting them back. Mors spun and looked as another came forward but this one was green and made of water instead. The being gave off a light laugh, indicating he was actually a she as a blast of water sent them flying. Mors growled but was cut off by bolts of lightning. He looked up to see nothing but more lightning. Anima on the other hand looked up to see that one of the lightning bolts was actually humanoid in shape. She smiled as the two figure in front of her raised their hands and teleported her out of the area. Upon the light fading, Anima found herself in front of the wind and water figures but also an earth and fire one. She also two others observing but these two seemed special as one was made of solid light and the other of darkness. A deep rumble brought her attention to the front. The fire figure stepped forward._

 _"Lady Anima," he rumbled as the lightning figure came up next to him, "we offer our help in the fight against Death." Anima looked at the wide eyed then smiled._

 _"Thank you," she said, "your help will be…" She was cut off as searing pain came from her chest in the spot where she was tethered. Dropping to her knees, Anima took a deep breath as an emerald green light shot up the tether. A bellow resounded above them as Anima smiled and tried to get to her feet. The earth figure walked forward and helped her up before making a stone chair for her to sit in. Giving a grateful nod, Anima sat down as the figures all around did as well._

 _"Your help will be greatly appreciated," Anima sighed as the pain subsided, "but how will you fight? I sense that you cannot leave this realm." The lightning figure chuckled a deep yet familiar chuckle. Soon the image of Nordic God of Thunder appeared as well as the Greek God of Thunder. That's when it hit Anima._

 _"You all embody Gods or what were once Gods in the human world," Anima cried out happily. The fire one chuckled at that as the water one nodded._

 _"Yes, Lady Anima," the water one replied, "we represent the elements from three different pantheons. The humans called us the Egyptians, Greek and Nordic but we unfortunately lost our worshippers…" Anima nodded as wind one took over._

 _"So we came here to lend our support to you and watch over the world from a distance." Anima nodded again as pain erupted in her back but she ignored it. Having sensed her duress, the light figure walked over and laid a hand on her back. Instantly the pain was gone and another bellow rang down. The light figure nodded as Anima could sense a mark on her skin. the earth figure chuckled._

 _"Well it seems that she has given you a mark to help with the tether," the earth being said richly. Anima gave the light figure a grateful nod before studying the two._

 _"And what of you two?" The two figures looked at each before looking at Anima but it was the lightning figure that spoke._

 _"They have certain requirements." Anima nodded as seven lights appeared in front of her, out of the lights appeared talismans. Anima looked wide eyed as each talisman had the three symbols of each pantheon. She looked at each being then back down. The fire figure walked up to her and helped her up._

 _"You must find humans capable of wielding these," the fire man spoke, "we cannot go to the human world anymore but the only way to beat death is with these." Anima nodded as she moved a bit but this time the light figure spoke._

 _"You must be careful," the light figure hummed, "if you are away from the talisman too long then your strength will wane until you die." Anima looked down and nodded once again before rubbing her shoulder._

 _"Thank you for helping me in the first place," she spoke softly, "all of you." The seven figures nodded as they dimmed from view._ Anima snapped out of the memory by a voice saying her name.

"Ani, are you okay?" She turned to see a tall man with broad shoulders and slightly chiseled features. His soft blue eyes rich with worry as another man was bent over her, the other man's brown eyes scanned her for any signs of injury. Anima smiled as she patted the nearest one on the shoulder.

"I am fine, Evan," she murmured as the man, Evan, helped her up. The blue-eyed man just watched for a moment. Anima watched him in return as she saw a faint flash of something appear around his head. It looked like a helmet that was a majority red with a huge black visor that connected to a silver mouthpiece. The black visor had a huge red arrow down the center that stopped at the silver. Evan looked at the other man as he gave a cocky smile.

"Should we tell her, mate," Evan asked as his Aussie accent rang through. the other man sighed as Anima looked at him curiously.

"Tell me what, Wesley?" Anima asked curiously. The man, Wesley, gave Evan a pointed look. The two learned a while back that Anima could come off as a child in some aspects when in actuality she was Life itself. Wesley sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"It's Wes, Ani," Wes said softly before looking over his shoulder and stepping closer to the two, "and we think we found another place that will help with your problem of dying. As well as help give the power the talisman does so that way when we find our Rangers you won't die." Anima's eyes widened as she gave off a childlike giggle. This got Evan laughing as he hummed a bit. Wes looked at Evan. He was a weird sort for Wes but the man was good. He was a doctor, well paramedic, but also a hellishly good engineer. Evan looked over Wes as he said,

"Well, Sheila! I think we should get out of here before they figure out where you are." Anima nodded as she waved her hand and everything flew into the trunk she was just in. Wes shook his head as Evan gave off a laugh. Anima smiled big as she felt the pouch the talismans were in. She had a feeling the town they were going to was where they would find their team. The amulets warmed up at the thought. It seemed the gods that gave their powers did too. What none of them was aware off were the prying eyes that watched them load up and drive away. Anima shivered and looked back but saw nothing. She shrugged it off but knew something was going happen soon. Both Evan and Wes looked back as Anima gave them a bright smile from the backseat. She smiled even bigger when she read a sign that said,

"Savia Cove, 5 miles." The amulets warmed up greatly as she saw an imposing set of buildings.

"Say Wesley," Anima asked as she heard Wes sigh and Evan snicker a bit, "what are those buildings?" Evan looked over toward the private school.

"That's a private school," Evan replied while Wes focused on the road, "it's one of the most well-known boarding schools in the world." The amulets reacted again as Anima looked at the school.

"Well that is where we will find our Rangers," she declared startling both Wes and Evan. The two looked at the school as they made their way through the forest tunnels and into town. None of them knowing just how gnarly things were about to get, especially when gods were involved.

 **And here is the prologue and now onto the contest… Rules are simple; have fun and be original! Oh, and you can submit up to 2 OC's.**

 **Males- Green, Yellow, Purple and Black; Females- Red, Brown and White.**

 **(The Purple Rangers are already taken. And the Black and White Rangers must be related somehow; whether their siblings or relatives. And Yellow, Black, Red and White are taken as well.)**

 **All I need left is Green then the team will be complete.**

 **As usual I will give my OC an example so here is the form and the Purple Ranger.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age (11-18):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Actor/Actress:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothes: Everyday-**

 **School-**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Ranger Color:**

 **Ranger Weapon:**

 **Other:**

 **Purple Storm Ranger**

 **Name: Lokie Young**

 **Nickname: Lo (only from those he trusts)**

 **Age (11-18): 14**

 **Ethnicity: Scottish**

 **Actor/Actress: Cameron Dallas**

 **Personality: Despite his namesake, Lokie is quite relaxed by nature. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a prankster side to himself. He is very smart or rather street smart anyways. He is observant and always willing to try something even if it gets him hurt. His patience knows no end or is seems that way but he actually just lets most things slide as it would be too much work to make a fuss over them.**

 **Clothes: Everyday-Lokie has on a royal purple henley with the sleeves rolled up to right below the elbows and the top two buttons undone on his henley with dark wash jeans that are tucked into black boots.**

 **School- Lokie wears the uniform with his blazer open instead of closed and the top two buttons undone on his white shirt which is tucked into fitted skinny pants that go into boots.**

 **Family: Grandfather- Scott Young, Grandmother- Saoirse Young, Aunt- Nessa Young**

 **Backstory: Lokie had the misfortune of being born to two professors of mythology hence his name. His grandparents and aunt criticized his parents for their ill choice name but that didn't stop them from planning on having any more kids. That is until Lokie was ten years old and his parents went on a dig with one of their colleagues. Everything seemed normal for him until his grandfather showed up to pick him up from school. It was then that he found out his parents had been killed in freak accident. Lokie was then put into the care of his aunt who at the time lived with his grandparents. Things after that became hard for the ten-year-old as his aunt didn't like him that much and would often ignore him, most of the time not telling his grandparents anything about him. Lokie soon became angry and one night lashed out at his aunt when she had "forgot" to make him dinner. It was then his grandparents saw just how bad of shape the now eleven-year-old was. Upon seeing his aunts fear, he made a vow to himself to just let things roll off his shoulders. But that doesn't mean he trusts people that well not even his grandparents.**

 **Ranger Color: Purple**

 **Ranger Weapon: War Hammer**

 **Other: Lokie is a good cook when he shows it. He is also dyslexic so he often refuses to read.**

 **So, there ya go… have fun and I will be putting a week time limit on this. If you have any questions or would like to give concrit on the prologue lemme know. Oh, and I would love it if you would pm your submissions. See ya'll later!**


	2. Help! Part 1

**And here it is Chapter 1! I don't own Power Rangers or two of the three team so far. Both Ismae and Brock go to Bookworm101234 while Lokie is mine. As for the rest of the team, they will be coming in a bit later so don't worry. In that note, here is Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

 **Ismae Hart is portrayed by Miley Cyrus circa 2011**

 **Brock Hart is portrayed by Harry Styles circa 2016**

 **Lokie Young is portrayed by Cameron Dallas**

Chapter 1

6 Months Later

Ani, as she was going by now, looked out on the serenity that was Savia Cove. The little fishing town had an eclectic feel to it yet looked so rustic. Ani sighed as she took a deep breath of the fresh air that a gentle breeze seemed to turn over. She looked down at the driveway as Wes pulled in. Ani smiled as she walked down to greet him.

"How was your trip into town, Wesley…err Wes," Ani smiled as she stuttered over the last part. Wes smiled at her attempt to call him the name he preferred.

"Went well," Wes smiled back as the two went into the house, "Evan was on a lunch break. I'm still finding it hard to believe how smart he is. I mean the school is one of the most renown schools in the country." Ani giggled as she looked over at the man with a knowing look in her eyes. Wes sighed as he nodded.

"I guess you knew," Wes sighed, "didn't you?" Ani hummed as she thought for a moment.

"I suspected it," she replied, "he's really observant. And what he makes, well not just anyone can do that." Wes had to give her that; Evan was genius when it came to designing things. Hence why he was their mechanic and Wes was going to be their trainer when the team got here. The two sat in quiet as Wes went back to his work and Ani went over to the bay window to stare out at the beauty surrounding them. As she watched, a shudder coursed through her causing the talisman to shine brightly startling Wes. The older man came over to Ani concerned and looked out the window but saw nothing. Ani, on the other hand, looked over at the pouch which was still glowing.

"What was that about?" asked Wes. Ani sighed as she looked back out and shuddered again, rubbing her right shoulder blade. The tether was starting to hurt again and last time it hurt like this was right before they had to move again.

"Mors knows," Ani spoke softly, "he knows I'm here." Wes looked down at her as she continued to rub her shoulder blade.

"Is the tether hurting you?" Wes asked softly. Ani nodded as the Light talisman shot out of the back and into Ani's right hand. Almost immediately the pain subsided and Ani gave a relieved sigh. As soon as Ani's pain was gone, the Light talisman zoomed back into the bag. Ani looked back at the bag then at Wes.

"We need to hurry," she spoke urgently, "can you get ahold of Evan and tell him." Wes nodded as he went to make the call but not before he added,

"You should nap. It always makes you feel better." Ani thought for a moment before nodding and going over to her favorite chaise chair. She laid down as the sun shone through the window above her, warming her body causing her to drift off to sleep. Wes looked over as hung up the phone then at the talismans.

"Please hurry," he whispered to them, "she loves it here and doesn't want to run anymore." The talisman gave off a faint glow indicating they heard before dimming again. Wes sighed and went back to his work but made sure Ani was always in sight.

~GodStrike~

Evan started his morning with a cup of coffee and now he was wishing her added a little extra to it. Maybe some Kahlua or Bailey's. Evan shook his head to get his mind off the growing headache he had and the fact he was thinking of spiking his coffee tomorrow morning with liqueur. If Ani was she would be giving him a weird look, making him have to explain then get reamed by Wes; yup he was happy Ani wasn't here. Evan looked up to see two teens walk into the classroom. From what he could tell they were twins and looked similar. Both had on the school uniform of a plaid pleated skirt with a white button up and plaid tie under a crème colored blazer for the girls and the same for the boys except they had plaid slacks. The girl had on red boots instead of the loafers they were supposed to wear and the boy had on golden yellow blazer instead of the crème one. The girl looked over and gave Evan a megawatt smile as the boy also gave him a small smile. Evan watched as the two went and sat down before a smile tugged at his lips. The boy had to help the girl get her long wavy hair get unstuck from the back of the chair. The girl's slate blue eyes met with Evan's brown ones as he quickly hid the remnants of a smile.

"It's always amusing, isn't it sir?" she asked Evan. The boy looked up as he sat down and watched with a hint of amusement in his green eyes as he ran his hand through his slicked back brown hair. Evan chuckled as he thought for a moment.

"You've been told multiple times Ismae," Evan chuckled, "that if you don't want your long hair to get caught to wear it a different way." The girl, Ismae, giggled at that as the boy smirked. Ismae gave him the stink eye.

"Just because you don't have to worry about that Brock doesn't mean anything," she said to the boy, "I can still get stuff stuck on your hair." The boy, Brock, returned her stink eye as he scooted his chair over a bit. Evan had to suppress a laugh at the two's antics. Luckily he was saved by another person walking in. This boy looked younger than the other two. His tan skin complimented his crème blazer nicely as he had the sleeves rolled up to right below his elbow. His messy light brown hair was pulled back into a quif on the right side as his shimmery brown eyes scanned the room. More students followed in after him some he recognized but others he didn't. Moving toward the back of the room the boy was about to go sit in the back when Ismae snagged his arm.

"You can join my brother and I," she said, "we have room for one more." The boy's eyes widened as he looked at Brock who nodded. The boy then smiled as he took the chair on Ismae's other side.

"I'm Ismae," Ismae greeted, "but everyone calls me Mae and that is my twin Brock." The boy greeted them, catching them off guard with his accent.

"I'm Lokie," the boy spoke quickly but his Scottish accent still rang out, "pleasure to meet you." The two just looked at him causing him to start to blush. Mae smiled big as Brock gave a small smile.

"Your accent is so cool," Mae gushed causing Lokie to blush even more. Brock chuckled as he nodded. Evan watched the trio for a moment as he cleared his throat and began. Lokie, Mae and Brock looked up to watch. Halfway through class; Mae was now twirling a chunk of her long hair, Lokie was doodling in his notebook while Brock seemed to be the only one paying attention until you looked closer. He had book hidden in his textbook and he was reading. Lokie looked over at Mae who looked over at Brock and stifled a chuckle. The class soon ended as Evan said,

"Tomorrow we will meet in the shop class instead." With that everyone scattered but not before Evan caught Mae.

"Ismae," he said causing her to stop and both Lokie and Brock nearly ran into her, "I'd pull your hair back tomorrow." Brock chuckled as Lokie smiled and Mae gave Evan a nod before smiling and leaving. The trio left the room as chill overcame it. Evan looked around before he pulled out his phone to see a missed call from Wes. He dialed his voicemail and listened as his eyes widened. The chill lingered a bit before dissipating. Evan ran his hand through his hair as he looked out the door, his mind drifting back to the trio that left. There was something about them but he couldn't place it. Mae walked along whistling a tune that she couldn't quite place as she made her way to her favorite spot to study or do whatever. She stopped in front of a huge oak tree. The tree itself was massive and in full bloom. With a smile Mae sat down as she pulled out her curriculum to organize it. Despite what her brother may think she liked all this to be organized. That was about it when it came to organization though everything else in her life she liked it to be free. She was about to go to her early morning class when she heard taunting. She looked up to see none other than Lokie walking across the quad and some of her classmates mocking him. Mae got up when her brother walked over and shook his head before indicating to watch. Brock and Mae watched as one of the students swung at Lokie but the boy expertly dodged it making the bully hit the tree behind him. the bully howled causing the teacher that had been watching to intervene. The bully tried to pin it on Lokie only for the teacher to chide him for lying and send him to the headmaster's office where the nurse would meet him. Lokie walked away from them with an amused smile gracing his face before he spotted Mae waving at him. The boy then gave her a beaming smile as he walked up.

"That was awesome, Lokie," Mae spoke giddily, "nice way to show the bully without fighting." Lokie chuckled and shook his head as Brock gave him a quizzical look which Lokie returned. Mae noticed the look as she clarified,

"He talks. But only when he has something important to say." Lokie nodded as he felt someone watching them. Looking back, Lokie noticed some of the boy's friends glaring murderously at him. Mae and Brock followed his gaze and saw it. Lokie sighed as he pulled out on if his books to try and start the math homework he had be given. Mae and Brock shared a look before turning their attention to Lokie.

"So what was that all about?" Mae asked. Lokie sighed as he finished up the problem he was working on then looked up.

"They always make fun of my name," he replied, "they have for a long time. I normally just let it roll off my shoulders. Fighting would get me nowhere good with them." Mae nodded as Brock gave a smile causing Lokie to smile back.

"Well what do ya know," Mae said, "he likes ya. Brock normally keeps to himself but you he may actually let be around him without moving away." Brock glared at his sister causing Lokie to chuckle a little.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be alone sometimes," Lokie said. Brock looked at him surprised as he said,

"He understands." Mae gave Lokie a shocked look as Lokie smiled and nodded at Brock.

"And on top of all of that, you got him to talk," Mae said, "Holy Cheeseballs, your good!" Lokie gave Mae a weird look at her declaration causing Brock to laugh. His laughing stopped when his phone chimed and he looked at it, texting back quickly before pocketing it again. Mae looked at him with a hidden looked of contempt before turning to Lokie who went back to his math homework. The three stayed out there until their next class just enjoying each other's company. Brock pulled his phone out as he got up, indicating for Mae and Lokie to do the same. Mae sighed as she packed up her stuff then helped Lokie to before the two stood up. Lokie dusted off his pants before turning to Brock. He was about to say something when the power on campus went out. A chill filled the air causing the three to shiver. Mae was about to say something when screaming erupted from one of the buildings. Without thinking, Mae ran towards the scream with Lokie and Brock hot on her tail. Soon they were fighting against a throng of students who were evacuating the building. Mae's eyes widened when she realized which building they were in front of.

"You don't think Professor Tanners was in there," Mae gasped, "do you?" Lokie and Brock shared a look as crashing could be heard from the inside. Mae shivered as a sinking feeling entered her gut. She looked over to see a similar look on the boys before she dropped her bag next to the door and ran in. The boys watched alarmed before doing the same thing. They soon caught up with Mae when she pulled them into the doorway to one of the rooms. She looked at Brock and indicated for him to look around the corner. He did and saw a huge man walk out of one of the rooms and into another. Mae's eyes widened as Brock confirmed what she saw. Mae whispered softly,

"That man is huge. We need to see if there is anyone in those rooms." Lokie nodded not sure what to say. Then again he decided not to talk due to his accent being rather loud even at a whisper. Mae seeming to pick up why he was silent sighed and pulled out her phone turning it on vibrate and indicating for the others to do the same. Once both Lokie and Brock did that, Mae thought for a moment.

"We split up," she commented, "Lokie, you take the room on the other side. Brock, you take the room on this side. And I'll take the vents since I'm the smallest." As she said that she pulled her lower back length hair into a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck.

"I have a bad feeling that Professor Tanners was in here," Mae stated softly, "if he was we need to help him somehow." The boys nodded as Lokie shot across the hallway behind one of the recycle bins. He looked over and indicated for Mae to come over then pointed up at the vent. Mae nodded as she ran over and Lokie picked up a chair and set it down before turning his back. He saw a look of approval grace Brock's eyes as Lokie gave Mae the privacy she needed. Soon Mae was in the vent and Lokie softly closed the vent, putting the chair back. He watched as Brock slipped into the room they were hiding in front of, forgetting that it connected to the room further down. Taking a deep breath, Lokie sauntered down the hallway. He passed by one room and looked in before checking the door knob. He smiled when the door open and slipped in, closing the door quietly. He leaned against the door in relieve when he heard the man's footfall come out of the room into the hallway. Slinking away from the door, Lokie quickly made it away from the door frame. He made it around the cabinets just as saw a shadow come through the window. Lokie sucked a breath in and waited as the shadow lingered then left. Exhaling happily, Lokie went behind the massive desk as he made his way over to the conjoining door. As he neared he heard voices next door, one he didn't recognize but the other accented voice he did. His eyes widened when he realized that Mae had been right on. Professor Tanner never left the building and he was in trouble. He leaned against the desk until he felt a vibration course through the desk. Quietly, Lokie sauntered over to peek through the window. He saw Professor Tanner looking worse for wear but generally okay. What surprised him was the person doing the hitting. The boy didn't look any older than him! So surely the vibrations didn't come from him. Lokie scooted back over to the desk and peeked his head up, looking around. He was about to go through the desk when the vibrations started again. Locating the drawer, he pulled it open and phone a phone vibrating. Without thinking, Lokie answered the phone.

 _"About time, Evan! They're on the move! You need to get out of there now!" the voice demanded._ The tone made Lokie grimace as he though carefully and looked around.

"I'm sorry sir, but Professor Tanner can't come to the phone right now," Lokie spoke as softly as his Scottish accent would allow. The voice hummed for a moment as Lokie looked around and leaned against the desk.

 _"Where is he son?" asked the man._ Lokie's eyes narrowed a bit, his distrusting nature coming out. He liked Professor Tanner and didn't know if he liked the man's tone.

"Why would I tell you?" Lokie countered, "for all I know you could be working with the boy my age." He heard a curse on the other end before the voice came back.

 _"You like him don't you," the voice spoke, "you like Evan. I'm one of his friends, sometimes though you got to be rough to get it through his thick skull when something could go wrong. You mentioned a boy, is he with Evan?"_ Lokie had a hard time trusting the man but some inkling said it would be alright. Lokie took a deep breath as a pained shout came from the next room followed by a bellowed no! Lokie scooted over and peeked through the window. He gasped when saw the big man from before and in front of him stood Brock. The boy looked beat up with a nice gash on his forehead. Lokie gulped as he dropped down and his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw the update from Mae, asking where he was. Lokie texted back, telling her to go back the way she came then meet him in the first room in the right. Lokie's breathing sped up but the man's voice calmed him a bit.

 _"Son, I need you to calm down," the voice said soothingly, "I need you to tell me what happened?"_ Lokie took a deep breath and almost yelped when Mae dropped down in front of him. The brunette silenced him as he noticed the background noise over the phone.

"Are you driving sir?" he asked softly. The hummed in agreement as Mae raised an eyebrow.

"To answer your questions," Lokie began, "the teen is in there with Professor Tanner. But there is also a big one as well. I heard a pained shout and peeked into the room and the big one has one of my friends in there as well." The man on the other end cursed as Mae went and peeked over the class then came back wide eyed. She then noticed Lokie shaking a bit as he took a deep breath. The man muttered something that Lokie didn't catch.

 _"Alright listen to me," he spoke quickly, "I need you to get out as far away as you can get. The boy and the bigger man are extremely dangerous. Evan can handle them; he is tougher than he looks. I promise you, I will get your friend out but right now you need to run."_ Mae had leaned in to hear what the man was saying as she shook her head. She didn't want to leave her twin to their mercy. Lokie gulped as he looked at the phone then at Mae as he shook a little. Mae rested her hand on his arm as the man finished,

 _"I am almost there," he spoke, "if you can't run than hide until I find you, alright?"_ Lokie looked at Mae, who didn't seem to like that idea any better but seemed to want to do it.

"Okay," he murmured. He went to shut the phone off but a sound made him just close instead. He slipped it into his pocket as he and Mae looked at a pair of dark eyes and a wicked smile.

"Found you, children!"

 **And here it is the first chapter! And in the next one, you will get the Rangers and the explanation or you should anyways. Concrit is always welcome! Lemme know what you think! Until next time, Bye!**


	3. Calm Before the Storm! Part 2

**And here it is Chapter 2! I don't own the Power Rangers or the team except for Lokie. Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Both Mae and Lokie stared at the man with wide eyes until Lokie broke eye contact and looked down. Thinking fast as adrenaline had kicked in, Lokie looped his leg under Mae's and kicked her boot up effectively hitting the man in a rather debilitating place. The man gave a pained cry and collapsed on the ground, giving both Mae and Lokie time to run. The two took off out of the classroom and past the one Brock was in. Mae spared a glance as she passed and noticed Brock and the boys backs to them but Professor Tanners saw them. Lokie grabbed Mae's arm and pulled her down the corridor as the man came barreling out of the door absolutely livid. The duo looked over their shoulders as Lokie said,

"We need to find a place to hide, like the man said." Mae nodded as the two dove in opposite directions when the big man ran right in between them. Doubling back, Mae looked at the doors then back at the big man who was back on his feet. Another pained cry came from the room but the voice wasn't recognizable to them. Mae smiled when she heard the sounds of a fight coming from the room. Lokie yelped when he looked back to see the man right on top of them. Thinking quickly, he pushed Mae out of the way as the bigger man tackled him.

"Lokie!" Mae cried out as she looked around. Her eyes widened when she spotted the fire extinguisher and the emergency axe. She shuddered at the axe as she opted for the fire extinguisher. Lokie cried out as the man slammed him into the wall then through the door the Professor was in. The bigger man gave a happy cry as he turned around to take Mae on. His eyes widened when he saw the fire extinguisher coming at him and before he knew it, the big man was sprawled out on the ground with Mae standing over him; the fire extinguisher still in her hands. Lokie rolled away as Mae came through the door and helped him up.

"Move!" called Brock as he kicked back the boy. Both Lokie and Mae moved quickly but the man was faster and grabbed a hold of Mae's ankle. She looked down as the boy came out from her brother's kick.

"Mae," Lokie called, "actually use the fire extinguisher. It's good for more than just hitting!" Mae smiled as she pulled the pin and held her breath before blasting the bigger man directly in the face. The man howled as he let go of her ankle and Brock pulled her out of the way. Lokie ran over to the Professor and began to untie him from the chair.

"Watch out!" exclaimed the Professor. Lokie spun around and barely had time to duck down as an uppercut went through right where his head was at. A growl emanated from the man in front of him as the boy laughed.

"Eh Caio," he cackled, "who knew that humans were so much fun!" The bigger man, Caio, gave the boy the stink eye as his eyes reddened more due to the chemicals in them.

"Oh loads of fun, Suma," growled Caio effectively shutting the boy, Suma, up. Evan looked at the duo as the teens in the room looked at each other. Each side seized up the other before all hell broke loose…again. Caio dove at Lokie as he yelped and vaulted over the man. Suma laughed as he went at the twins but Brock pushed Mae out of the way as he gazed at Evan. Mae seemed to understand as she made her way toward him. As soon as she was too the Professor, she noticed a shadow cover her. Looking up, Mae gulped when she saw Caio covering her but no Lokie. Caio smiled but was cut short by a pole to the head. The irate man spun around and lunged at Lokie but the fourteen-year-old sprang to the side. Caio growled as Lokie ran out of the room before giving chase. Mae looked over to see Suma and Brock going at it before she turned her attention to freeing the professor. Once the professor was free, Mae looked at him with so much emotion going through her.

"What is going on, Professor Tanners?" she all but cried out. Evan looked at the girl as he was about to explain when a pained cry echoed from down the corridor followed by a large crash. Mae's eyes widened as Suma started laughing and Brock growled. An unknown voice rang down the corridor, causing Evan to smile.

"Caio!" the voice called, "mess with someone your own size!" Another pained cry and an even louder crash resounded down the corridor before two figures ran through the door. One was Lokie but the other was someone she had never seen before but it seemed the professor had. The man gave Evan a once over and nodded, satisfied that he was alright.

"Wes!" Evan called. The man, Wes, turned to look at him as Evan indicated with his head toward Brock and Suma. The two were still fighting but you could tell Brock was tiring. Both Lokie and Mae went to go help him before either man in the room could stop them. Suma kicked Brock back and was about to bring a chair down on him when Lokie kicked him in the lower back, sending him forward into a waiting Mae with her handy fire extinguisher. Spinning around, Mae used the fire extinguisher as a discus and flung it hitting Suma square in the face. A sickening crack filled the air as the force from Lokie's kick and the speed of the fire extinguisher effectively broke Suma's nose and left cheekbone. Mae blanched at the blood as Suma looked at the two murderously. Brock grunted as he got up with Mae's help as Suma went for her. Spinning Mae behind him, Brock gave Suma a left jab to the face that sent the boy flying causing Lokie to duck. Both Wes and Evan looked on impressed as the three teens looked haggardly at the boy and the newly arrived Caio who was stooped down over Suma. He looked up at the three teens than at Evan and Wes before he picked up Suma's unconscious body.

"I'll be back, brats," he growled, "you don't know the fight you've picked." The three teens shuddered as Caio and Suma disappeared. Lokie, Mae and Brock shared a look as the three collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. The Professor limped over to them before sitting on the ground with them.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, "but why did you come in here? Most students ran for their lives." Both Brock and Lokie looked at Mae as the brunette blushed.

"Well you see," Mae started, "when we heard the screaming we came to see what was up. When we saw the building, we hoped you had gotten out. But a sinking feeling entered my gut and I just ran in." Evan looked at the teenage girl in front of him before turning to Lokie as he knew Brock may not speak but he also knew that wherever Ismae went Brock was there. Lokie looked down, suddenly interested in the floor. Evan sighed as he said,

"Thank you again but you really shouldn't have. You just made enemies with some very dangerous people." Lokie snorted as he looked at his professor then at the man as he realized something.

"You're the man from the phone," Lokie realized. Wes laughed as he nodded and Lokie pulled out the professor's phone. Evan laughed as he took the phone from the boy and looked at it before looking at Wes. Evan rubbed the back of his neck.

"You probably called to tell me to get out," Evan commented as Wes nodded.

"Yes, but I was too late," Wes replied, "but your student here is the one that picked up and told me what I needed to know to help you." Lokie blushed as he looked down at the floor. Mae and Brock looked at the boy next to them as Wes nodded.

"You did good," Wes commented, "you kept a cool head when needed." Lokie shook his head and looked at Mae.

"No, I didn't," Lokie murmured, "the person who called all the shots was Mae and if it wasn't for her things may have ended badly on this end." Mae looked at him and shook her head but Brock beat her to it.

"Not from here," he commented, "you're the one to remind her of the actual use of fire extinguisher." Mae glared at her twin but his eyes remained on the younger boy in front of him. Lokie looked up, his shimmery brown eyes meeting Brock's vibrant green ones. The two stared at each other until Lokie gave him a small smile and looked back down, picking at the floor. Wes and Evan shared a look before Evan got up off the floor. A groan escaped his lips as he held his back causing Wes to chuckle. Evan glared at the man but Wes just laughed harder.

"Not as young as you used to be, huh?" Wes laughed causing Evan to roll his eyes. Mae and Brock watched as the two got up before helping Lokie up. The fourteen-year-old was covered in bruises from his fight with Caio and felt a lot older than he was. The five were about to move when a bright light filled the room and the three teens felt power course through them. Evan and Wes watched in awe as a red light illuminated Mae and three ethereal images appeared before the light disappeared. The same thing happened with Lokie and Brock except the lights were purple and yellow respectively. Evan and Wes shared a look as the teens looked at each other wide eyed.

"What was that?" Mae exclaimed for a second time. Evan sighed as three bracelets adorned their wrists.

"That is complicated," Wes stated, somewhat answering her question. Mae gave him a look as she studied the bracelet. Both Lokie and Brock were studying theirs as well. Wes knew he would have to tell them but wasn't sure how to tell them or if here was a good place to tell them. So, he decided to sum things up for them.

"You see," he started, "Gods picked you three to fight against evil." The three teens gave him droll stares as Evan face palmed himself.

"As subtle as bricks, mate," he murmured as Wes gave him a look. Mae opened her mouth to say something but it closed again with no words coming out. Lokie just looked at them shocked while Brock looked like he was trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. Evan and Wes shared a look as Evan hobbled forward.

"Wes is telling the truth," he spoke softly, "God's have picked you three amongst others." That snapped Lokie out of it as he looked down at his bracelet before looking up at his professor.

"Others?" he asked, "there are others?" Evan nodded as Wes stepped forward.

"Yes," Wes added, "or at least there will be. You see right now the gods have picked you three to fight while the others find those suitable. Each set of Gods picked each of you for a reason." The three teens shared a look as they were about to ask more but a loud boom resounded throughout the building as Caio appeared again. The five spun around as Wes narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you ran Caio," Wes growled as Caio laughed and shook his head.

"I believe you humans call it a tactical retreat," he laughed, "I needed to get Suma out of the line of fire. And now that I don't have to worry about him, I can go full force on all of you." Lokie shuddered as his body ached all over again. Wes growled as the teens looked down at their bracelets. Caio laughed as he charged the five but each person dove out of the way a different way. Lokie and Wes dove to the right while Brock leapt back while Mae and Evan dove to the left. Caio laughed as he studied each one of the people in front of him. He knew the young one with Wes was weakened, he had made sure of it. Caio looked at Brock and could tell his body was tired as well but something told him that going after him would be harder than it looked. He then turned his attention to sole female and the hurt teacher, the female had fire in her eyes and the professor didn't look that bad. Caio smiled as he turned his attention to Lokie and Wes then charged the two. Lokie yelped as he pushed Wes out of the way and dove toward Brock. Wes looked at the boy but Caio was faster and was almost on top of Lokie. Thinking quickly again, Lokie rolled under Caio toward Wes again. Caio growled as he spun, trying to backhand the boy but Lokie ducked under his hand. Watching the boy in front of him leap back next to the man, Caio had to admit the boy had more energy than he had anticipated. Caio rolled his neck, loud cracks resounding throughout the room. He smiled when it got the elicited effect from the boy. Lokie gulped as the cracks rang through the room. Wes looked over the boy and could tell he was shaking ever so slightly, whether it was from adrenaline or fear he had no idea. Caio gave a manic smile as he charged at Lokie and brought his fist back. Lokie's eyes widened as he spun out of the way putting his back toward the wall. Caio turned to Lokie as he saw the boy's eyes widen in realization. A shiver coursed through Caio as he saw the boy realize he had cornered himself. Not wasting another moment, Caio charged at Lokie who seemed frozen until a deep voice boomed,

"Duck!" Without thinking, Lokie obeyed the voice and ducked covering his head with his arms. Caio's eyes widened when he realized he wouldn't be able to stop in time and hit the wall at full force. The force of the attack made the wall shake as Caio fell over backwards. Lokie stood up shakily and looked around. Wes smiled as he said,

"Remember the God's? Well you just heard one of yours." Lokie's eyes widened as he looked down at his bracelet with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, "if you can hear me, thank you!" He heard a soft hum as power coursed through his arm. Evan clapped his hands as he said,

"Alright we should move while Caio is unconscious. Where we are going, things can be explained so much easier and we can all have our injuries attended to." Mae and Brock shared a look but Caio groaned a little as he moved slightly causing them to run out of the room after their professor. Lokie and Wes brought up the rear as Lokie looked back but Wes guided him away. The five made it surprisingly quickly down to the parking lot and Wes's vehicle. The three teens piled into the back as the adults got in the front. Wes peeled out of the parking spot right as Caio appeared behind them.

"Shit!" Evan cursed as he looked back, "the bloke resilient, I'll give 'em that!" Wes looked over as he sped through the street leading to the forest. Brock's eyes widened as Mae cried out.

"Where are we going?" Wes looked back as his eyes softened but Evan was faster.

"We need to lose Caio!" Evan explained, "we have someone that can help us all back at our base but if Caio gets to them then it's game over for them." Mae nodded not too sure if she accepted that. Wes drove like a mad man as a sense of protection overcame everyone in the vehicle. Slowing down, Wes looked back then ahead as he slowly navigated to the house. The five soon came up to a beautiful cabin.

"So pretty!" gawked Mae as Brock nodded in agreement. Lokie just stared at it as his mind went back to the man behind them. Once he got out, Lokie walked a bit back to see if he could see Caio but was relieved to find that they had truly lost him.

"Caio can't get close to this house," Wes said as he joined him, "the explanation to that will take place inside." Lokie looked up as he nodded then back out before his eyes finally landed on his bracelet. He was brought from his thoughts by a hand resting on his arm. He looked over to see Brock standing next to him as the older boy indicated for him to come inside. Lokie gave Brock a small smile as he followed him inside where they found Mae, Professor Tanners and Wes with a pale skinned girl.

"Mae, Lokie and Brock," Wes started, "this is Anima or Ani. She is the person that can explain most the questions you have." Ani looked over at Wes as she nodded then pointed her hand at Lokie. Brock and Mae watched as Lokie squirmed a bit then lifted his shirt to reveal a fading scar. The three gaped at the feat as Ani giggled.

"Where to begin," Ani chirped. Mae looked at her as Brock examined Lokie's abs, trying to figure out how Ani did it.

"Brock, leave Lokie alone," Mae sighed, "and from the beginning would be nice." Brock stopped as he looked at Mae while Lokie examined his abs and arms as well. He had gotten pretty roughed up Caio and now there were no remnants of it. Ani looked at him, waiting for his attention before she started. Lokie soon gave it and she started her story. By the end of it each teen was just staring at her mouths agape. Wes and Evan sniggered at the looks as a flurry of questions filled the room.

"You're really Life itself?"

"How did you manage this? And who are the Gods?"

"Why us?" Ani soon began to get a strong headache as Evan let out a shrill whistle. Lokie looked over incredulously as his eyes narrowed a bit. Evan looked at him and if guessing what he was thinking, nodded. Lokie looked down quickly as Wes stared at the two's silent conversation. Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Evan, Wes turned his attention to the questions.

"I'll answer while Ani takes care of her headache," Wes stated, "as she said in the story, she is tethered to her realm so that essentially makes her human here. And for how she managed to get your God's help; well from what I understand the God's chose to help her. They rescued her originally from Death itself and they knew that they, themselves, wouldn't be able to fight without massive damage done to the world. So, they picked humans to fight for them, which would be you. As for the Gods, themselves, you see there were three big pantheons in the world. You have the Greeks, the Egyptians and the Nords. When people quit worshipping them, the Gods went to keep an eye on Death, helping Life whenever she needed it. So, each one of you has one from each pantheon that will help you." Wes looked at Mae and Brock, hoping he answered their questions. Ani though was focused on Lokie.

"And why not you, Lokie?" asked Ani curiously. Lokie looked up at her then back down.

"There are plenty of better candidates for these power," Lokie mumbled, "plenty of better people that could wield the power of Gods." Ani cocked her head to the side slightly as she sighed.

"You see," she started, "we had no say in who they picked. That was all them. The Storm Gods in your morpher picked you for your bravery and quick thinking. Zeus, Thor and Nut picked you, Lokie!" Ani looked at Lokie as the fourteen-year-old looked at her silver eyes.

"Just as the Fire Gods; Sekhmet, Logi and Hephaestus picked Mae. They saw her passion and her heart. Each one knew she was the one for them," Ani continued as Mae's bracelet glowed a beautiful red hue. Ani turned to Brock as she finished,

"And Brock; the Wind Gods picked you. Shu, Njord and Aeolus picked you for determination and your calm. They knew you'd be the best fit for them." Brock nodded as he smiled down at his bracelet. Lokie looked down as some doubt filled his mind but he shook his head. Mae looked down then back up then over at the boys. A sense of worth filled her as she smiled.

"They picked us!" she spoke strongly. Lokie and Brock looked at her as the latter nodded.

"I'm in!" Mae exclaimed with a smile as Brock set his hand on top of hers before both of them looked at Lokie. The boy looked confused as he looked at his bracelet.

"I don't know why you would pick someone like me," Lokie murmured, "but I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into." He then hesitantly put his hand on top of Brocks as Mae smiled as did Ani. A giggle escaped Ani as she tried not to jump up and down.

"Mae will be the leader as the Red Ranger," Ani giggled, "and Lokie will be the second in command as the Purple Ranger." Lokie gasped at that as Mae giggled and clapped him on the back.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed as Lokie groaned inwardly. He already had his doubts about this especially when it came to why they picked him. A deep rumble filled his mind as a sense of calm came over him almost like the calm before a storm. He wasn't sure if he liked it but now it was too late to turn back. With a deep sigh, Lokie rolled his shoulders and let his worry roll off with them as he celebrated with Mae and Ani. Brock watch the younger boy with a hint of worry in his eyes but as of right now he wasn't going to press him. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

 **And here it is… Chapter 2! Tell me what you think! Concrit is always welcome. As for whose next, it's your best guess. Let me know if you have any question pertaining to the backstory. There will be more explaining in the next chapter as well. We'll get some training next chapter that has Wes explaining the villains in more detail. On that note, enjoy! And see you next time, Bye!**


	4. What Good Would it Do?

**Hey everyone, Sen here. Here is something people have been waiting for, for quite a while. Please leave concrit, I'd love to heard from ya'll. So without further ado, Chapter 3.**

 **Lewis McCullough is portrayed by Connor Ball**

Chapter 3

The day started off beautifully with trees dewed up from the light rain the night before as Brock and Mae made their way toward the designated meeting place. Mae looked at her brother as she thought back to the night before they went back to their dorms.

 _Brock wasn't the only one to watch as Lokie gave off a look of discomfort, Wes noticed it as well. Lokie visibly relaxed a bit but was still tense as Ani came over and laughed with him about being a ranger team to help her. Upon her excitement, Lokie gave a genuine smile as he nodded and agreed but something was still off with the boy. Wes at that point had declared that they needed to get Mae, Brock and Lokie back to the school before anyone realizes their missing in all the panic. With that the four left the house before designating one of the old boathouses as their hideout. Lokie seemed skeptical as did Brock when Mae asked how it worked since the school owned it. Wes laughed at the question but didn't say anything leaving everyone curious._

Mae snapped out of her thoughts as she ran into a solid wall of a person. She was about to complain about a warning when Brock shushed her and put his hand to his ear, indicating he wanted her to listen. Mae did as he said and heard arguing coming from down the path. Both Mae and Brock peeked around a tree to see Lokie and two of the guys from the group bullying him. Lokie looked disheveled a bit as his royal purple henley was dirty and one of his sleeves had come unrolled. He had what looked like dirt smudges on his dark wash skinny jeans and his normally spiky hair was hanging limply around his face. Brock looked at the boy and felt a twinge of anger that surprised him. Mae saw the look in his eyes and gave a surprised gasp as Brock turned to her and showed her his phone. Mae shook her head but the look Brock gave her indicated she didn't have a choice. So, with a sigh, Mae obeyed her twin's wishes and went on ahead to the boathouse while Brock snuck around to get the drop on the bullies. He stopped short of them when he heard them taunt Lokie some more but Lokie's response was what stopped him.

"It's not like worst hasn't been said," Lokie muttered as he looked up at the bullies who snickered and kicked dirt at him. Lokie rolled his shoulders and stood up, wincing a bit as he did. Looking around, Lokie sighed sadly as he said,

"You can come out." Brock gave him a sad look but quickly wiped it away before going to step out from behind the tree. He was shocked to find that Lokie wasn't talking to him but Wes. Their mentor had a neutral look on his face but you could tell he was angry at the disrespect Lokie was given. In that moment, it all made sense why Lokie thought he wasn't worthy of being a ranger; he didn't view himself to highly or so it seemed. Brock shook his head to clear the thought as he heard Wes grunt.

"Did you see all of it?" asked Lokie softly his Scottish accent ringing throughout the woods. Wes grunted again in response obviously not happy at the thing that unfolded a moment ago.

"There is no need to be angry," Lokie added, "they've been doing it since I first came here so I've grown used to it. Like I said before it's not worth expending the energy to fight them." Wes narrowed his eyes then looked away.

"That's not the point, Lokie," Wes murmured, "the point is that it's not right and you shouldn't have to put up with it. Where are these top of the line teachers and such?" Lokie snorted before he took a step to go past Wes. Brock watched as what he said shocked not just him but Wes too.

"Turning a blind eye, they don't care. The rich run the school, that's all there is to it." With that the Scottish boy walked down the path to the boathouse as both Brock and Wes mulled over what he had said. Brock shook his head as he murmured,

"He's right but that doesn't mean we have to take it." Brock was about to move when he looked up to see Wes right in front of him. The boy yelped and jumped back earning a snicker from Wes.

"That's the most I've heard out of you," Wes spoke softly, "sorry for startling you." Brock took a deep breath as he smiled lightly as if accepting his apology.

"You seem quite fond of Lokie," Wes said as he looked down the path said boy went down, "and I know this is a given but will you look out for him. He says he doesn't need it but deep down he wants it." Wes thought for a moment as Brock hummed in agreement as Wes finished,

"Although that's probably not fair to you since I'm sure pairing he and Mae may be your downfall." Brock snorted a laugh as Wes flashed him a smile. The yellow clad boy adjusted his black leather jacket and yellow shirt before dusting off his dark blue jeans. Wes chuckled as he guided Brock toward the boathouse. The teen went in as Wes watched; something about not just Brock but Mae as well felt familiar to Wes. The man shook his head as he went into the boathouse after him. He smirked when he saw the confused looks on both Mae and Lokie's faces.

"Sit in the boat behind you," commanded Wes softly. Brock raised an eyebrow as Mae spun around to look at the boat. As she did her flowy, long, pink cardigan flew out a bit as her red mini dress stayed snug to her. Mae looked at the boat as Lokie shrugged and hopped in. A giggle escaped Mae's lips as she turned around and hoisted herself in backwards with a little help from Lokie. Brock studied the two and followed them with Wes right behind him. Not a moment after Wes sat down, the boat began to move out onto open water. As it did, a clear doming began to cover it. Once the dome was in place, the boat submerged. The three teen's eyes widened as a building loomed in front of them. The door opened as water gushed in the receded once it closed. The dome came down and the others were greeted by their professor and Ani.

"So, what do you think?" Evan asked with a huge smile. For once Mae was speechless as was Lokie but Brock smiled and nodded. Ani giggled at their reaction. Evan turned and said,

"So, now it's time for the tour of your Ranger base." The three just looked around as they entered the main part with only a couple doors off it. There was a giant computer sat at the far side of the room while the center was dropped down and it had four couches or loveseats in it. On the far right wall, sat training gear right next to a do they assumed was to a gym. On the left wall sat some desks with computers at it and a studying area.

"This is the main room," Evan began, "it has an area for you to study and convene as well as the gear for you training which is what the door next to the gear is for. That door leads to the gym. This gym, your morphers helped build so that way you can utilize them while you train. The door on the left leads to an infirmary…" he trailed off when he saw the looks he was getting. Wes stepped in as he said,

"The infirmary is needed. Make no mistake, when you fight you will get hurt whether it be a sore or pulled muscle all the way up to being unconscious because of a fight. You can't just expect to go into a fight and come out with a few bumps and scratches." The three teens shared a look before nodding as Evan gave a relieved sigh before turning and walking over to the computer.

"This is the monitor," Evan said as he heard a snicker, "yes, I know, it has a very original name. Despite its name, this will allow us to see anywhere in Gaia Harbor whether on the water or in it all the way up to the mountains that surround the city. If there is an attack, we will know." The snickering quit as Evan turned around to see Lokie looking at the door to his immediate right.

"Aye," Lokie murmured, "what's in that door?" Evan smiled as he walked over and opened the door. There was a staircase behind it. With a smile, Evan went up the stairs as the teens followed. They were surprised to see their destination was Ani's home. As soon as everyone was up, Evan turned and finished,

"And that Lokie, leads us to Ani's home so that way if anyone follows you or the base gets invaded for whatever reason; anyone in the base has an escape." Mae raised her hand causing Wes to chuckle and Evan to sigh.

"Mae, we aren't in school," Evan spoke softly, "there is no need to raise your hand." Mae smiled as she nodded and said,

"I know that but wouldn't the escape be a problem for Ani. I mean this is her sanctuary, if the base were invaded what would keep the invaders from following us straight to her safe haven?" Ani smiled at the concerned question as both Lokie and Brock nodded curiously at the question. Wes stepped forward as he said,

"The same thing that kept Caio from following us the other day. Ani herself is quite strong in that aspect. There is only one other being that could get through that barrier and he hasn't been able to breach onto this world yet." The teens nodded as Ani smiled at them.

"Thank you for the concern, young ones," she smiled happily. The teens nodded as Evan clapped his hands together as he said,

"And that wraps it up. If you want to go back and explore the base, then feel free but I do know for a fact that most of you have homework to finish for school on Monday." A series of groans escaped the teens causing Wes to laugh.

"Let's go back through the boathouse to get to school," Mae suggested, "we can't just disappear into the woods and come back in a car. It wouldn't seem right."

Wes shook his head as he commented,

"You three went into the same woods that surround this house. There is path off the veranda you would use to walk back." Lokie and Brock looked out to find the path and smiled as Mae gasped,

"How close are we to everything then Mr. Wes?" Wes smiled as Evan commented from a desk he had now taken refuge at.

"Closer than you think." Mae nodded as the other two opened the door to leave.

"Thank you for showing us," Mae added as she followed the boys out. Lokie was walking down the path with his hands in back pockets while Brock was texting someone back before pocketing his phone. Mae shook her head as she knew who he was texting so she moved to walk by Lokie.

"Say Lokie," Mae began as Lokie looked down at her, "what homework do you have?" Lokie smiled as he cleared his throat,

"English and Maths, er I mean Math." Mae giggled a little as she nodded.

"I have history," replied Mae, "but I'm relatively sure Brock doesn't have anything." Brock shook his head as he murmured,

"Science." The two nodded as they made their way to the campus. They were closing in on it when they saw the grand buildings. When Brock saw, them anger ignited in him as the Lokie tormenting came to his mind. What got him was that Lokie seemed completely used to it and he shouldn't be. Mae studied her twin as she saw the anger ignite in his eyes. An idea came to her.

"Say," she began, "why don't we work on homework together in the library or something?" Brock smiled as he liked the idea but Lokie seemed a bit hesitant at it.

"I dunno," he murmured. He didn't want his new friends to get ridiculed for being with him. brock studied the boy for a moment as did Mae when someone ran into Lokie. The trio looked up to see one of the boys from before.

"Well what do you know," the head one sneered or at the second in command, "the poor boy has friends." Mae was about to say something when a growl reached her ears. She turned in time to see Brock swing and connect with the bully's cheek. Mae and Lokie gawked at their yellow ranger as the boy seethed. The bully sat on the ground shell shocked before he whimpered,

"You'll pay for that, Hart. Just wait to the dean hears you've been fighting on school grounds." Brock smirked as Lokie spoke,

"Not on school grounds ya loon, not yet anyways." Lokie pointed to the gate that they were about two feet away from. The bully's eyes widened as he and his cronies turned tail and ran. Mae laughed when Brock turned and blushed.

"Well what do ya know," Mae giggled, "my brother will randomly punch people. Best hope mom doesn't find out." Brock's eyes widened as he facepalmed causing Lokie to break into a fit of giggles, getting both teen's attentions. They had never seen him laugh so hard. Maybe, just maybe he could trust them. Lokie would have to think on that. The three continued on their way as Lokie agreed to do homework with them, unaware that someone was watching. Lokie shuddered as he turned when he felt someone watching them. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow dart back from the tree line and disappear. Shaking his head, Lokie ran to catch up with the others. He skidded to a stop when he literally ran into Mae who was gawking at her brother who was on the phone. The bullies worked fast! Lokie could make out the twin's mother laying into him for his recklessness which was unlike him. Guilt began to eat away at Lokie as he was the cause of Brock punching the boy. Brock just took the ranting as Mae studied Lokie. The purple clad boy smiled lightly down at her as he excused himself.

"'M going to grab my books," Lokie stated as he took off toward his dorm, not giving Mae time to reply. Lokie sighed when he made it in the hall and up to his room, closing the door. A shiver coursed through him as he went to look out the window, something was following him and his gods seemed to sense it. He went about finding his books when a knock resounded on the door. Lokie froze until he realized the bullies never knocked just shouted through the door. He slowly made his way to the door and peeked through the see a good-looking boy on the other side clad in green. Lokie opened the door and took in the boy in front of him. The boy was smaller than him but Lokie could tell there was definite muscle definition there. He had on black skinny jeans with a few holes that were tucked into pointy toed boots. He had on a green short sleeve button up with the top three buttons unbuttoned, revealing his chest. Lokie noticed the bracelets on his left wrist when he ran his hand through his relaxed quif. What got Lokie the most was the boy's icy blue eyes. Lokie blushed when he realized that he hadn't invited him in or anything. Once gesturing for the boy to come in, Lokie sat down on his bed.

"Hello," the boy greeted, "my name is Lewis and I'm going to be your roommate." Lokie looked at him confused before it dawned on him. He had forgotten that he had skipped grades hence his age compared to the others. The boy, Lewis, chuckled as he held his hand out.

"Lokie," Lokie replied shaking his hand, "nice to meet ya!" Lewis smiled as he noticed Lokie's accent and name.

"Scottish too," Lewis chuckled. Lokie blushed until he heard the last part.

"Too?" Lokie asked. Lewis laughed as he replied,

"Aye." Lokie relaxed a bit for some reason but he didn't know why. He just felt he could trust his new roommate and that scared him. He was about to say something when his phone went off. Lokie picked it up and cursed under his breath.

"I've got to go," Lokie murmured, "I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home." Lewis nodded as he watched Lokie run out of the room. Something was off and he didn't know what. He thought on it a bit until the sound of running water hit his ears but receded when he looked around. Shrugging it off as being tired, Lewis went to unpacking his side of the room. Lokie ran out of the building but not before giving it one last cursory glance to make sure Lewis didn't follow. He then took off toward where Mae said to meet them. He was almost there when an arm came out of nowhere and close lined him. Having had the wind knocked out of him, Lokie laid on the ground a moment as his morpher went off, Wes telling him that Mae and Brock were having issues with some grunts. Lokie grunted as he went to sit up but found he couldn't. It was then he noticed the pressure on his chest. Lokie looked up to see the messed-up mug of one of his main tormentors. Lokie gulped as he grabbed the boy's ankle and pulled his foot of his chest. This caused the boy to fall over and allow Lokie time to roll away. What he forgot though was that his tormentor often came in a pack. Lokie rolled right into the waiting hands of some of his bully's friends. The three boys pulled him up with two holding his arms as the one he dropped started to punch him.

"Since I can't hit Hart," the bully grunted as bruised up Lokie's face, "I'll just hit you." He smiled at Lokie as he sucker punched him then kicked him in the gut but not before screaming like a little girl. Lokie looked up to see Caio coming towards them and gulped. This day was just getting better. The bullies ran as Caio smiled Lokie but the boy didn't remember as he passed out but not before he heard rumbling and a honking horn.

 **I am on a roll right now, lol! First Queens now this one. As I stated in Queens, I've had some life issues to deal with but that is well on the way to being dealt with so expect more from me on this front. This is two parter so we'll just have to wait and see what happens next. The next chapter will show more of Lewis as he helps Lokie deal with the bully problem as well as Brock figuring out how to help him without getting beat worse. So, until next time, Sen out!**


End file.
